Light's crush of Hope
by DivaStar
Summary: Short and Sweet Takari Fic. It's my first story so be kind and tell me what you think!


Light's crush of Hope  
By DivaStar  
  
Disclaimer:   
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own,  
So you no sue.  
(A/N: someone else did their disclaimer this way and I thought it was really funny, so I don't even own the disclaimer… -.-)  
  
"talking"  
'thoughts'  
::actions::  
*song  
  
~*~*~*~  
The young teenager quickly slammed the door of her locker, before heading of to her first class of the day. But before she could reach the door she was stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
"Kari, wait up!"  
  
The girl turned to see her best friend come to a skidding halt beside her.  
  
"Good morning, T.K."  
  
"Hi, Kari" (A/N: no pun intended ^.^)  
  
She looked around the boy to see about half of the female population come running down the corridor after him.  
  
"Come on, let's get into class before I get mobbed"  
  
"Mmhmm"  
  
And with that they finally entered the class room just before the bell rang.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*You know everything that I'm afraid of   
*You do everything I wish I did   
*Everybody wants you, everybody loves you   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
On her walk home the same thoughts just kept running through her head.  
  
'I know I should tell him, but what if I make a mistake? What if he doesn't feel the way that I do? What if…'  
  
She pulled a key out of her pocket, and entered her apartment. She was immediately greeted by her brother, standing in her way and smirking.  
  
"Hello, Kari"  
  
"Hello, Tai…"  
  
"So, how was school?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"And T.K.?"  
  
A dreamy expression briefly crossed her face, unfortunately her older brother noticed this.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Right" He winked at her.  
  
"Ok, now that were done playing 20 questions, will you get out of my way? I really need to start on my homework."  
  
She managed to slip past him and precede to her bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later found the girl laying on her bed a notebook spread in front of her, an entire page covered with "K+T=©" or "H+L=©" None of her homework even started.  
  
::Brriinggg!::  
  
She picked up the phone sitting next to her bed.  
  
"Hello, Kari Kamiya speaking"  
  
"Hey, Kari"  
  
"Oh, hi T.K. what did you need?  
  
"Well I need to talk to you, so would it be okay if I came over for a while?"  
  
"Sure, anytime!"  
  
"Are you okay Kari? You don't sound like yourself…"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, see ya in a few minutes!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
::Click::  
  
She placed the phone back on it's cradle and flopped back onto her bed.  
  
'::sigh:: why do I have to be so shy, why can't I just tell him?'  
  
She quickly crumpled up her piece of paper covered with "K+T=©" and threw it in the trash before continuing to straighten up the rest of her room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*I know I should tell you how I fell   
*I wish everyone would disappear   
*Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me   
*And I'm too shy to say…   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
::Ding, Dong::  
  
"I'll get it!" Tai yelled down the hall, as he opened the front door.  
  
"Oh, hi T.K. Kari's in her room"  
  
"Thanks" called T.K. as he walked down the short hallway to Kari's room.  
  
"Pssst, is it safe to come in yet?" Matt whispered pushing the door open a crack.  
  
"Hold on…"   
  
Tai looked around the corner to check that both T.K. and Kari were safely in her room.  
  
"Okay, coast is clear" Tai answered as Matt stepped through the door.  
  
"You do know they would both open a can of Whopass on us if they knew that we were spying on them." Tai pointed out  
  
"That's why they aren't going to find out, are they?"  
  
They walked down the hall to Kari's room, where they could here voices inside. The two teenagers carefully eased the door open just enough for them to see inside.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Ooh, I got a crush on you   
*I hope you feel the way that I do  
*I get a rush   
*When I'm with you   
*Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
*A crush on you   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So T.K. what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I kinda have this problem. Ya see there's this girl…"  
  
'oh no, he already likes someone else! I'm to late…" Kari thought  
  
"…she's just perfect, and I know that I love her, I love her more than life it's self. I know that she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, but…"  
  
"Well go on T.K.?" 'why can't it just be me? Why can't you ever think of me that way?'  
  
"but I'm to afraid to tell her. What if she doesn't like me back? Or she's already in love with someone else?"  
  
"Well, you'll never know unless you tell her" 'god, I can't believe I'm telling him this. It feels like I've been socked in the stomach, like my heart has been torn from my body and stepped on. It hurts'  
  
"well okay if that's what you think I should do. You haven't been wrong yet"  
  
He stood up from his chair, the girl looked at the floor waiting for him to leave so she could let her tears fall.  
  
"well, here goes.."  
  
She looked up in surprise, he hadn't left, instead he was now standing directly in front of her.  
  
"Kari, I- I love you…"  
  
He could see the tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"please don't hate me, I-"  
  
He was suddenly cut off as she flung her arms around him, kissing him squarely on the lips. After the shock wore off he kissed her back with as much love as he could muster.  
  
After a few moments the two teens separated, as the need for air became to great.  
As soon as she caught her breath, Kari uttered but one thing:  
  
"I love you too, Takeru"  
  
And the young couple merged into another heart stopping kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*You know, I'm the one that you can talk to   
*Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know   
*I just want to hold you   
*And you say exactly how you feel about her   
*I wonder, could you ever think of me that way   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hah, I knew it!" Tai exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, well now at least they know it"  
  
The two boys gave each other a high five.  
  
"so, how about we go get a large tub of ice cream to celebrate?"  
  
"so long as your paying." Matt said running out the door.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Ooh, I got a crush on you   
*I hope you feel the way that I do   
*I get a rush   
*When I'm with you   
*Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
*A crush on you   
  
*Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody   
*But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows   
*I've got a crush on you   
*A crush on you, I got a crush   
  
*You say everything that no one says   
*But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel   
*I will always want you, I will always love you   
*I've got a crush...   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: okay that sucked , but atleast now I have something to prove that my whole summer wasn't a complete waste. It's my first fic so be kind and review, but remember I will use all flames to roast marshmallows and make S'mores. R/R) 


End file.
